Satisfactory - JohnLock
by blizzardhats
Summary: Sherlock has been liking John for a while now, and decided to show him how he feels, but will John accept the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Satisfactory – SH X JW (Sherlock X John) fanfiction

Chapter 1

Of course, the morning was as crisp and warm as any other for John, waking up in his bed, his sheets kicked to the side from his constant sleeping habit. He could hear Sherlock pacing from the room, which is odd, since he is usually never up before John. He slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead and glancing around the room for a moment. A grumble spread out of his mouth as he stood, walking out of the room to see Sherlock, still pacing, his brows furrowed and his hair messier then it usually was, the curls mangled in spots. He was still in his pajamas, a robe over him.

"Sherlock"

"Shut up, I'm thinking"

John sighed as Sherlock used the overused sentence on him once again. He knew there hasn't been a case in the past days and Sherlock would be bored out of his mind, so what could he be possibly thinking about? Sherlock suddenly halted in front of the window, quickly turning over to John.

"I got it!"

"What?" asked John, scrunching his brows and crossing his arms in confusion.

Sherlock smiled and quickly went over to John, taking a hold on his shoulder.

"You should get groceries!" Sherlock said, chuckling afterwards, hoping his sudden small trick would get John, which it didn't.

"I just woke up, don't expect me to immediately go out." He said in an unamused tone.

"Well, fine. I really thought you would like me to try to make you a small breakfast, seeing Ms. Hudson is busy today with some sort of thing."

"I never knew you could actually make anything, even a piece of toast would be a surprise."

Sherlock huffed at the choice of word, playing along with his joke even though John didn't play along with his.

"Okay, I guess I'll go out this time for groceries, but don't expect me to be quick, remember I just woke up." He said, making his way to the bathroom.

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Watson." Sherlock said, catching up to John to pat his head, then making his way to the couch, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John entered the flat with his hands and arms full with groceries, Sitting them down beside the door, then shutting it.

"Sherlock?" he yelled, looking around the room.

Sherlock walked out from his room, now dressed in his normal casual clothing.

"You're back, good!" He said, quickly walking to him and picking up a few bags and taking them to the kitchen.

"John, I hope you didn't eat while you were out"

"Of course not, I have to see how you are with making food." He said, giving Sherlock a tiny smirk.

Sherlock came back out to him, taking the last few bags in. "great." He said, rummaging through the bags he brought in. John walked in to see what he was trying to find, looking at the grocery bags thrown onto the floor, the groceries spread out on the counter, Sherlock in front of them.

"You've got everything I need. Good good."

"I got everything we had before you went on your crazy eating spree."

"Yes, don't mention that. Go on out to the living room so I can prepare this" Sherlock said, pushing John out of the kitchen and sitting him onto the couch, tossing the television remote at him.

"Occupy yourself for now" he said, running back into the kitchen.

"God, look at him go." John whispered to himself, laying down upon the sofa, crossing his legs and switching on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John practically fell asleep while waiting for the food to be prepared, barely anything on the television, but he managed to stay awake long enough. Sherlock walked out from the kitchen, with a metallic trey in his hand. Atop of it was two English muffins with strawberry jam, fried eggs, maple bacon and some nice warm tea. John looked in his direction, surprised by the effort into it all.

"Wow Sherlock, you really have outdone yourself for this."

"Yes, well I felt like I could try at something new for once."

"You know a small breakfast does not prove you can cook well."

"Sure it does, now eat."

Sherlock sat the trey onto John's lap, leaving to the kitchen once again. John glanced at the food a couple of times, wondering if the food was any good or not. He has sincerely never seen Sherlock cook, not even once. The closest was making tea or coffee, which he would never count as cooking. He took a bite from one of the toasted English muffins.

"Ah, he knows my favorite jam flavor…" He whispered to himself, remembering not having it at the house before .He continued on eating his breakfast to the very last bite, enjoying it thoroughly, finishing off his tea also.

"So, was it good?"

Sherlock appeared behind the couch John was on, picking the trey off of his lap, walking to the kitchen again.

"Uh- yeah it was actually delicious." John said, watching Sherlock enter the kitchen.

"Sweet. I made it especially for your enjoyment." Sherlock yelled, over the kitchen sink tap.

"Well, thank you" John yelled back, turning off the television and sitting up, rubbing his face, stretching. Sherlock walked back from the kitchen, plopping down beside him, smiling. John glanced over, tossing the remote onto the coffee table, then looking to Sherlock.

"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?" John asked, moving around a bit to get comfortable.

"Well, I was just thinking of something. Nothing too important." He said, chuckling afterwards.

"It must be something- you're giggling! What is it?"

"pfff-i-it's nothing.."

"Did you do something to my food? Did you do something in the kitchen, did you mess around with anything?!"

"y-you have a-pfftft- a bit of jam on your face…ah..you are too cute John." He said, wiping the jam off of John's cheek with his thumb, still chuckling a bit.

"Damn it Sherlock that isn't even funny. And did you call me cute? Have you drugged your own tea this morning or something, because you seem…fairly off." John said, giving him an confused expression.

"No, no I called you cute on purpose, now if you will excuse me, that sink is still on.." Sherlock said, getting up and running to the kitchen, turning the taps off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now evening, John and Sherlock exhausted from an unexpected case, practically running around all of London to solve. They walk into their flat, both of them plopping onto the couch.

"…jesus." John muttred, scrunching his face with his fingers, sighing deeply.

"At least we solved it."

"Yes, but you almost died again. Sherlock. Again."

"Well.." Sherlock stopped in his sentence, also giving out a deep sigh. He looked to John, smirking. "John, you know I wouldn't die that easily. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I can't really deal with a silly argument right now, I'm sleeping early tonight." John said, grunting and standing up, beginning to walk into the direction of his own room.

"John, John wait-" Sherlock said, quickly standing up.

"What." John said bluntly, crossing his arms.

"Could you possibly sleep in my room tonight? Or me in your room? Whatever you'd prefer?" He asked, hoping for a yes, since he'd been craving any sort of cuddle from him. What a dream. John stood there for at least a full moment, motionless. Sherlock stood there silently, nervous, anxious, actually getting mixed feeling inside of him. John cleared his throat and glanced behind him at Sherlock.

"…What.?" He asked again, sounding odd, probably from such a random question as Sherlock sleeping with him for no good reason.

"You know you heard me, so answer, please." He said calmly, folding his hands together, looking around the room awkwardly thinking if that was even a good question to ask at the moment.

"W-Well…I guess, since you would probably turn into a whiny mess if I said no. And I really don't want to see what's in your room, so we are going to mine." John said, quickly turning back to look in front of him, as he blushed a bit, so Sherlock wouldn't see. Sherlock smiled, already knowing John would be blushing about it from the way he answered. "Thank you." He said going up to hug John, but then stopped and just patted his shoulder.


End file.
